Yugioh GX: Trip of time
by Daemon spades
Summary: Jaden's second year at Duel academy got a whole lot weirder.


_**Daemon: Welcome to a new fanfiction everyone.**_

_**Jaden: Alright. It's Time to Get your game on!**_

_**Yubel: Can We please get him a new catch Phrase?! It is really getting annoying hearing that all the time in his head.**_

_**Daemon: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5d's.**_

_**(Yugioh GX opening 3 japanese version: Teardrops by Bowl)**_

Jaden Yuki was a second year at Duel academy. Though the next few days were boring. The boat came by and dropped off three people, Sitorius, Daemon Alseif and Cierra Sol arrived.

Sitorius said "Meet me at the dorm in 2 hours you two. Aster is waiting for us." Daemon and Cireea nodded.

Daemon said "I'll see you there Cierra. I'm gonna see what the duelists are like here."

Cierra said "OK, Just don't take too long."

Daemon laughed "Ok, I'll see you there." He then went to the slifer red dorm to find a certain slifer duelist.

**(Cue Gx english interlude theme)**

Jaden was at the pier and Daemon happened to walk up. Jaden said "Yo. You new around here?" Daemon said "Yes. I was actually looking for you, Jaden Yuki. I wish to challenge you to a duel." Jaden said "Alright. Get your game on!"

Daemon got ready and had his duel disk active. Jaden had his ready to go and 4000 life points showed. They got ready and Daemon said "I'll start us off with the spell card, Haunted memories. With it, I can take a level 4 or lower warrior or spellcaster monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

Daemon got a monster in his hand and then sent the spell to the graveyard. He said "I summon afterlife soldier: Strawberry in attack mode."(2200/1300) A man with orange hair and a giant cleaver for a sword appeared. "It's guardian, not strawberry!" He said "Daemon sighed and said "I'm just following the card. Why not show the effect of yours."

He was happy to oblige and caused damage to them both equal to half the attack points.

Jaden: 2900

Daemon: 2900

Daemon smirked "I equip tensa Zangetsu to My monster. It gives his an attack boost." (2600/1300) "Next I equip mask of the bone covered beast to him. Giving him an even bigger attack boost." (3600/1300) "I end my turn."

Jaden drew and said "I play the field spell, Skyscraper. Then I summon elemental hero avian in defense mode. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Daemon said "That is lame man." He drew and said "I activate mystical space typhoon. There goes your skyscraper." The field spell was destroyed. "Next I use the effect of the supreme bone beast by sacrificing my monster, I can special summon him to the field." The warrior let out a beast like yell and then was covered in a white liquid substance before transforming into a new creature. (3500/2000)

Jaden said "Ok, so, what now?" Daemon said "Next I play the field spell, Hollow's sanctum. This give my monster a 600 point attack boost and allows me to summon the monster I sacrificed in defense mode." The monster comes back and says "It was worse than huecomundo in there."

Daemon then said "Ichigo. Attack with Getsuga Tensho!"

Jaden: 700

Daemon: 2900

Daemon said "I'll end my turn there." Jaden then said "I play the spell card monster reincarnation. I disacrd one card from my hand and then get a monster back. Next I summon elemental hero burstinatrix to the field in defense mode. I end my turn with two face downs."

Daemon then began his turn and then said "Good duel Jaden. Bone beast, attack Elemental hero burstinatrix and end this duel." The beast attacked and burstinatrix was destroyed. Daemon said "Now his effect activates and you take damage equal to the monsters attack points."

Jaden: 0

Daemon: 2900 Winner.

The holograms disappeared and then Daemon said "I'll see you around sometime." He then headed to the society of Light Dorm where Cierra, Aster and Sitorius were waiting.

Jaden stood there and said "I-I lost." He then went back to his room and then started strategics.

Daemon said "Well, Jaden isn't really that big of a duelist. He was actually pretty easy to defeat."

Aster stood there is shock but said "Good job Daemon. Now it is time to meet our new benefactor."

He lead them to a room and there was a man there and he said "Hello all. I am Dartz. I will be helping to make sure your plans succeed."

Sitorious said "The orichalchos had better not try to corrupt my members like it did yours, Dartz."

Dartz glanced "It won't. These are stronger willed then mine were."

Sitorious nodded and Dartz gave Daemon and Cierra the seal of oricalchos and said "Duel for the light my friends." They nod and integrated it with their decks.

Upon arriving at their rooms, Daemon and Cierra fell asleep to rest up for tomorrow.

Just then, Ichigo came to Daemon and said "I don't trust that card. It has an evil power." Daemon said "Give it a rest, just let me sleep."

Cierra got the same from Light and darkness dragon. "I just don't trust that card. It feels like it will do something ominous later." She just said "Just let me sleep for tonight. We can talk in the morning." She then went to sleep.

Jaden was planning throughout the entire night. He had to defeat that new duelist. He kept planning and planning til he could think of a strategy to win. By the time he had one, it was morning, but it was also Saturday so he went to sleep. Unfortunately, that is when everyone got up and went to duel. He sighed, got up and got a shower and some food in.

Well, what did you think of the first chapter?


End file.
